OS Ziall Moran : Faiblesse et timidité
by Mala29
Summary: Niall débarque dans un nouveau lycée, et comme tous les ans, est la risée de tous. Mais cette fois, il a quelqu'un pour le défendre : Zayn. / Mon résumé est nul, sorry / OS yaoi - UA


PAIRING : Ziall Moran (Zayn Malik x Niall Horan)

RAITING : T

NOTE DE MOI : Tous ceux qui ont lu cet OS l'on trouvé mignon et romantique. Moi je le trouve juste totalement gnangnan... Mais bon... Cet OS a été corrigé by AudreyMouchel (sur Twitter) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

_**Faiblesse et Timidité**_

Putain... Je ne veux vraiment pas aller en cours. Ça a beau être la rentrée, un nouvel établissement, je sais que rien ne changera. Comme toujours je me ferai persécuter par les autres parce que j'ai de stupides dents de travers, que je suis petit, que je suis irlandais tout simplement. C'est juste parce que je suis étranger. Je trouve ça absolument dégueulasse, et je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les gens étaient comme ça.  
Le pire, c'est que chaque jour, j'avais encore un petit espoir que quelqu'un me vienne en aide. Que quelqu'un m'aime pour ce que je suis. Que quelqu'un fasse attention à moi, tout simplement. Mais je crois que c'est vraiment trop demander.

J'embrassai ma mère sur la joue. Elle me souhaita un bon courage, et je lui renvoyai un pauvre sourire triste avant de quitter ma maison.  
Mon cœur était pris d'angoisse, et j'avais envie de me blottir dans un coin, au chaud dans ma couette, collé au radiateur. Mais non. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça...  
Alors pour me donner contenance, je rehaussai mon sac sur mes épaules et terminai la route qui menait à mon lycée.  
Je passai la grille de ce qui serait bientôt mon nouvel enfer.

Je vis un attroupement, alors je me dirigeai vers là bas. Il semblait que les classes y étaient affichées.  
Je cherchai mon nom parmi toutes les classes de première, et finis par le trouver.  
Niall Horan – 1ère L - salle 150.

Ok... Maintenant, il fallait que je trouve ma classe. Je regardai le nom au dessus du mien : Perrie Edwards.  
Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai cette Perrie, elle sera sympa, et elle m'aidera à trouver ma salle... Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir.  
Je sortis de cette masse d'élèves et allai me placer dans un coin où je ne serai pas dérangé.  
J'étais plongé dans mes pensées lorsqu'une conversation me fit relever la tête.

"**Eh ! Edwards ! Edwards attends !**  
**- Bordel Louis, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Perrie !** S'énerva la jeune fille."

Ah. Bon, bah j'ai trouvé cette Perrie. J'avais juste espéré que cette fille ne soit pas entourée d'autant d'amis, mais c'est raté. Trois filles l'entouraient, et ce Louis venait de se ramener avec trois autres de ses amis on dirait.  
Mais il ne fallait pas que je me laisse abattre, alors je me décollai de mon mur et commençai à les approcher doucement.  
J'avais terriblement peur.  
Me voilà à leur hauteur. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore vu, alors je tentai une approche.

"**Euh... Excusez-moi,** demandai-je d'une voix mal assurée."

Sept paires d'yeux se tournèrent automatiquement vers moi, et je ne pus que déglutir. Je me tournai vers la fille aux cheveux roses, qui était Perrie.

"**Euh... Je... J'ai vu que tu étais dans ma classe... Et euh... Je suis nouveau et... Je... Je me demandais si tu pouvais me... Euh... Me montrer où se trouve la classe...**"

Je m'en voulais d'avoir hésité comme ça, mais j'avais réussi à formuler ma demande. Je relevai les yeux que j'avais baissés vers le groupe. Ils me regardaient toujours, et je pus voir une lueur de dégout dans les yeux du dénommé Louis. Je déglutis en voyant ce regard, et je me préparai à la pique qui allait m'être lancée.

"**Non, mais comment tu oses lui parler ? Tu sais à qui tu viens de t'adresser là ? **Me questionna Louis. **Cette fille, tu lui dois le respect. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venu lui parler.**  
**- Mais je...** tentai-je.  
- **Ta gueule. Tu n'as rien à foutre là, alors tu vas te démerder tout seul pour la trouver ta putain de classe.**  
**- Mais...**  
**- Ta gueule j'ai dit. Je ne veux plus te voir. Dégage.**"

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, Louis me poussa en m'ordonnant à nouveau de dégager. Je ne cherchai même pas à tenir sur mes pieds, et je tombai au sol.  
L'envie de pleurer que j'avais ce matin en quittant ma maison revint au galop, et je retins mes larmes du mieux que je le pus.  
Cette année serait comme toutes les autres. Encore une fois, je me ferai pousser dans les couloirs, je me ferai insulter pour rien, et encore une fois, je devrai me taire.  
Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je vivais ainsi. Depuis ma sixième. Je crois que depuis ma sixième les gens me traitaient ainsi.  
Plusieurs fois j'ai eu envie de me taillader les veines, y laisser des marques indélébiles, et je ne sais combien de fois j'ai laissé tomber la lame en pensant à ma mère.  
Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Pas après que mon père se soit cassé avec une autre femme. Alors comme à chaque fois, j'enterrais ma souffrance au plus profond de moi.  
Je sentais sur moi le regard de Louis qui n'attendait que je me relève pour me jeter contre un casier, mais je ne lui fis pas ce plaisir. Je restai au sol. Tant pis pour ma fierté, elle se taisait depuis longtemps déjà alors elle pouvait bien faire silence encore maintenant.  
La cloche finirait bien par sonner, et il devrait aller en cours.

Je dus rester plusieurs minutes ainsi, à retenir mes larmes sous le regard impitoyable de Louis, puis la sonnerie finit par retentir dans les couloirs. Louis partit rapidement pour aller se ranger devant sa salle, pendant que je me relevais doucement.  
Devant moi, il y avait encore Perrie et un autre gars que je ne connaissais pas encore. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours, une peau basanée, des yeux ambrés entourés par de longs cils noirs. Ses cheveux assez longs, aussi noirs que ses cils, complétaient son visage. Il était à tomber par terre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils restaient là, alors qu'ils devaient eux aussi rejoindre leur classe.

"**Salut, je m'appelle Zayn,** se présenta le garçon. **Je suis désolé de comment s'est comporté Louis tout à l'heure.**  
**- On ne traîne pas vraiment avec lui généralement, mais il a bien l'air décidé à nous inclure dans son groupe cette année,** enchaîna Perrie."

Je tentais un pauvre sourire, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas convainquant. Mes yeux embués de larmes prouvaient bien que je n'allais pas bien.

"**Allez, suis-nous,** sourit Perrie"

Ils se mirent en route, et je les suivis. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, et puis c'était ce que j'avais demandé.  
Deux étages plus haut, nous étions rangés devant une des classes de français. Nous attendions notre professeur principal. Avec de la chance, j'en aurais un bien cette année, mais bizarrement, je n'y croyais pas. J'avais raison de ne pas y croire. Rien qu'en voyant la tête du prof, je savais qu'il serait archi nul. Autrement dit, cette année encore, je n'aurai que ma mère à qui me confier. Mais ma mère a ses propres problèmes donc je ne pourrai compter que sur moi. Cela ne changerait pas beaucoup.  
J'étais resté à côté de Zayn et Perrie, mais ils parlaient tous les deux, alors je ne pouvais que rester plongé dans mes pensées le temps que le professeur trouve la clé pour ouvrir la porte.

Finalement, après un certain moment, c'est à dire plus de dix minutes alors qu'il n'y a que deux clés sur son trousseau, nous avons pu entrer dans la classe. Je ne savais pas vraiment où me mettre, alors je me mis au fond de la classe. Je pensais que Perrie et Zayn allaient s'asseoir côte à côté, vu qu'ils semblaient plutôt proches, mais la jeune fille alla s'asseoir près d'une autre fille et Zayn vint s'installer à côté de moi.

"**Ça ne te dérange pas ?** me demanda-t-il tout de même."

Je secouai la tête. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de venir poser ses fesses sur la chaise qui était à côté de moi. Il laissa son sac sur la table, et posa la tête dessus. Le professeur se présenta. "Mr Lucas, enchanté. Cette année je compte sur vous et blablabla..." Je sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas se moquer de ses professeurs, et qu'il faut écouter les cours mais... Comment décrire ce qui se passait sous mes yeux sans dénigrer le professeur.

"**Ce prof est absolument merdique,** me dit Zayn."

Je pensais qu'il dormait, puisque ses yeux étaient fermés depuis le début du cours et qu'il ne semblait pas écouter, mais visiblement pas.

"**Sans dec',** continua-t-il, **j'ai des potes qui l'ont eu l'année dernière. Ils ont du chopper les cours d'une autre classe pour pouvoir avoir les bases.**"

J'haussai un sourcil, quelque peu surpris. J'avais bien pressentit le professeur on dirait. Encore un prof de merde, pour une année de merde, dans un bahut de merde, avec des élèves de merde.  
J'ai une vie de merde, on peut dire que c'est clair. Et malheureusement pour moi, j'ai deux heures avec ce prof là aujourd'hui.  
Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je me suis endormi en cours, mais c'était vraiment limite. J'avais la tête appuyée dans ma main, et je sentais mes yeux qui se fermaient. Zayn et sa conversation magistrale - un silence absolu quoi - n'étaient pas là pour m'aider.  
Lorsque la sonnerie de dix heures se fit entendre, je fus le plus heureux des ados.

Zayn détala de la classe, et puisque je ne voulais pas croiser Louis et sa bande, je fus le dernier à en sortir. Je vis rapidement Zayn et Perrie, et j'allais les rejoindre lorsque je vis mon nouveau futur persécuteur arriver vers eux. Cela me stoppa net dans mon élan, et j'essayai de me cacher derrière une masse d'élève, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue.  
Il m'avait déjà vu...  
Un sourire sadique déforma son visage, et j'eu soudainement l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais je savais que si je faisais ainsi, les railleries et la sentence seraient plus importantes, alors je restai figé, en attendant qu'il ait terminé de parvenir jusqu'à moi.

"**Alors le nouveau, toujours perdu ?** me demanda-t-il."

Mon silence l'énerva, mais malgré tout il garda une voix froide et posée.

"**On pourrait te montrer les toilettes, histoire que tu fasses connaissance avec le trône des chiottes. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez très bien.**"

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Voilà donc où il voulait en venir. Je sentais un cercle se former autour de nous. Bientôt, je serais la risée de tout le lycée. Chacun s'amuserait à me martyriser à sa manière pendant que j'encaisserais tout sans broncher. Un silence royal nous entourait, et j'avais fermé les yeux pour ne pas avoir envie de pleurer.

"**Tu as perdu ta langue ?** Me demanda à nouveau Louis, sournoisement."

Nouveau silence de ma part. Les chuchotements commençaient à s'élever dans la foule. Les chuchotements n'étaient jamais bon signes.  
Sans que je m'en aperçoive, Louis était à côté de moi. Je pris la précaution d'ouvrir un œil, que je refermai aussitôt en voyant ce que tenait Louis dans sa main. Un stylo. Oui, bien sûr, un stylo n'est pas censé faire peur, mais avec suffisamment de vitesse et de force, il peut être enfoncé dans la peau, couper. Bref, ça peut faire très mal, et j'ai quelques cicatrices déjà présentes pour me rappeler tout ce qui pouvait être faire avec un simple crayon.  
Je sentis Louis lever la main, et alors qu'il l'abaissait vers moi, une voix retentit dans l'assemblée.

"**Laisse-le Louis.**"

Je connaissais cette voix. Mais je n'arrivais pas encore à la reconnaitre. Ça ne faisait qu'un jour que j'étais là après tout. J'ouvris précautionneusement un œil, pour voir mon sauveur et dans un premier temps, je ne vis que la mine du Bic dangereusement près de ma pupille. Je me baissai avec douceur et me décalai pour ne pas avoir à subir une quelconque agression non intentionnelle, puis je retournai à la voix. Mon regard chercha la personne qui avait intervenu jusqu'à tomber sur... Zayn ?!  
Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil à Louis qui avait l'air aussi surpris que moi. Il reprit néanmoins suffisamment de contenance pour lancer une pique au basané.

"**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zayn ?** Le questionna-t-il brusquement.  
- **Laisse-le,** ordonna à nouveau mon sauveur en me désignant d'un signe de tête.  
- **Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**  
**- Parce que tu n'oserais pas t'en prendre à moi. Niall, ok. Mais moi, non.**  
**- Oh, vraiment ?** répondit Louis sarcastique.  
- **Vraiment.** "

Puis Zayn s'adressa à moi.

"**Allez, ramène ton cul l'irlandais**"

Je lui obéis, et m'approchai de lui jusqu'à être à ses côtés. Il me gratifia d'un sourire réconfortant, qui n'avait d'égal que dans le regard meurtrier de Louis. Euh... Zayn vient de se faire un ennemi là je crois... Mais il n'en avait cure, et répondit par un sourire franc au mécheux avant de placer un bras autour de mes épaules de me faire sortir du cercle qu'avait formé les élèves. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Nous avons rejoint Perrie, qui était accoudée à un mur. Elle regardait Zayn avec un sourire désapprobateur et un regard fier.

"**Tu sais que t'es pas dans la merde maintenant, Zayn.**  
**- Je sais, merci,** rétorqua-t-il. **Mais j'allais pas laisser notre irish aux mains de Louis.**"

"Notre" ? "Irish" ? Hein ? Mais que...

"**Hum... Je...**  
**- Nan nan, ne me remercie pas,** sourit Zayn".

Je secouais la tête pour montrer que ce n'était pas ça que je voulais dire.

"**Comment tu sais que je suis irlandais ?** demandai-je en prenant sur moi pour ne pas bégayer.  
- **Bah... À ton accent. Et à tes cheveux aussi. Il n'y a que les irlandais pour se teindre les cheveux en blond alors qu'ils sont bruns.**  
** - Zayn, tu racontes de la merde là,** rigola Perrie."

J'esquissai un sourire parce que son histoire sur les cheveux irlandais ne tenait pas la route. Zayn remarqua mon sourire.

"**Quoi ? Toi aussi tu te moques de moi ? Je boude alors.**"

Mais... Ce gars est un gamin en fait. J'étais consterné. L'instant d'avant, il était super sérieux, et faisait peur à tout le monde, et maintenant, il se comporte comme un gosse. Je suis censé réagir comment ?  
La sonnerie régla le problème pour moi puisque Zayn arrêta de faire la gueule pour déprimer suite à la reprise des cours.

La suite de la journée se passa étonnement bien. Zayn s'installa à côté de moi à chacun des cours, m'indiquant tel ou tel prof, ses caractéristiques : chiant, drôle...  
Perrie ne me parla pas beaucoup, ce qui est quelque peu normal puisque je n'étais que le nouveau. Ce n'était que la rentrée.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'eus pas envie de rentrer chez moi. J'étais bien dans ce lycée, quoique l'absence de Louis ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais tout ne peut pas être parfait. Pourtant, il fallut bien que je dise au revoir à Zayn, et Perrie le soir venu, et étrangement, je sentais que quelque chose allait me tomber dessus dès que je les aurais quittés.

Et une fois de plus, mon intuition fut bonne. Une averse se déclencha. Le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs frappaient le sol, et du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus plusieurs personnes se réfugier hors de la pluie. Parmi elles, je reconnu Louis, qui s'il n'y avait pas eu ce temps, n'aurait pas perdu de temps pour venir m'embêter une fois de plus.

Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à chez moi, essayant de me glisser entre les gouttes d'eau, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de rentrer trempé chez moi. Ma mère remarqua tout de suite que j'avais passé une bonne journée. Mes yeux devaient pétiller, comme elle aimait le dire, et puis, j'avais sûrement l'air moins fatigué. Alors forcement, elle m'abreuva de questions sur ma journée, sur mes nouveaux amis, même si je protestais à ce terme. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur Louis car comme tous les autres avant lui, elle savait que je n'aimais pas en parler, alors elle embraya sur Zayn, et malgré toutes mes tentatives, ma mère ne voulait pas changer de sujet. Je dus donc répondre à toutes ses questions sur son physique, de comment il avait l'air, s'il était sympa... Et puis finalement, s'il me plaisait. Je ne manquai pas de rougir à cette question. Ma maternelle n'ignorait pas que je tombais facilement amoureux, normal vu que j'ai plus tendance à m'amouracher d'un physique que de la personne en elle-même, mais Zayn... Oui, Zayn me plaisait. Ça c'était sûr, mais cette fois ci, je vais m'éviter tout sentiment amoureux.  
C'est la première fois que j'ai la possibilité d'avoir un ami, alors je ne vais pas tout gâcher avec de stupides sentiments. Non, cette fois ci... Cette fois ci, je ne sais pas, mais j'essayerai de changer les choses.

Mais mes motivations ne tinrent pas bien longtemps. Au bout d'un mois, Zayn choppa un rhume. Rien de bien gros, et je savais que le lendemain, il serait à nouveau là seulement... Perrie n'était pas de taille à me protéger de Louis et sa bande, et moi... Je pouvais toujours rêver. Alors bien évidement, j'eu le moral plus que dans les chaussettes lorsque Perrie m'apprit la nouvelle. Louis, par contre, était aux anges. C'est vrai, son souffre douleur numéro un redevenait accessible, et je le compris bien assez tôt.  
Déjà, je suis arrivé en retard. Mon réveil n'avait pas sonné, et avec ma chance coutumière, Louis m'avait attendu. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu la série Glee, mais dedans, les membres du glee club se prennent des slushis. Louis à fait dans l'original, il a prit une glace. Un bon gros pot de glace Ben&Jerry's qu'il s'est amusé à répendre un peu partout sur ma tenue. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer chez moi me changer, et j'ai du aller en cours comme ça. Perrie me lança un sourire penaud lorsque j'entrai dans la classe. Vu que j'étais arrivé en retard, et que j'avais cet imbécile de prof de français pour deux heures, j'ai dû aller chercher un billet de retard, de sorte que quand je suis arrivé en cours, j'étais encore plus en retard, et j'ai du rattraper tout ce qui avait été dit tant bien que mal. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir de portable lorsque je vis d'autres élèves de mon cours sortir le leur pour faire passer le temps. Je comprenais pourquoi Zayn dormait en cours maintenant...

Ensuite, il y eu la récréation, Louis s'amusa à m'insulter, à me pousser et à me faire des croche-pieds partout où j'allais. S'ajoutèrent à la glace sur mes vêtements, la poussière et la terre. Les cours ont repris, sauf que manque de bol, j'avais justement un cours en commun avec lui. Le cours de physique. Déjà que ce truc-là était un cauchemar à l'accoutumée, mais avec Louis en plus, c'était carrément l'enfer. J'eus donc à nouveau le droit à des insultes, mais aussi aux boulettes de papiers, aux rumeurs dites derrière mon dos sans que je ne puisse me défendre, de sorte qu'à la fin de l'heure et demie, j'avais une réputation de pute. Super. Comme ça, en plus de Louis pour me pourrir la vie, il y aurait aussi tous les mecs qui s'amuseraient à me "draguer". Pas que cela me dérange de me faire draguer. Je suis gay après tout, mais disons que mon cul m'appartiens encore...

Le self, où l'endroit pire qu'une heure de cours avec Louis. Suite à ses rumeurs, tout le monde se retournait sur mon passage, et la présence de Perrie à mes côtés ne suffisait pas à me rassurer. Vinrent les regards aguicheurs, puis arrivèrent enfin Louis et sa bande. C'est vraiment trop triste pour Louis qu'il ait trébuché et que son plateau ait atterri sur moi. C'est vrai, le pauvre petit, il n'aurait plus qu'à aller se resservir, et expliquer sa maladresse. Moi, en attendant, j'avais les larmes aux yeux d'humiliation. Je commençais enfin à m'ouvrir aux autres, à oublier ce que ça faisait d'être un exclu que tout me revenait dans la figure. J'essayais de me calmer sous les regards et les rires moqueurs du self avant de laisser Perrie et de partir poser mon plateau. J'allai me nettoyer comme je pus aux toilettes, mais glace, terre, poussière et spaghettis bolognaises n'étaient pas vraiment un bon mélange. Me regardant dans le miroir, je remarquai que malgré mon absence de pleurs, mes yeux étaient rougis. J'allai m'enfermer dans les toilettes avant de craquer réellement.

Forcement, Louis vint me cueillir à la sortie pour me bombarder de reproches idiots et faux qui malgré tout faisaient mal.  
Mon après-midi ne fut pas meilleure que ma matinée. Louis continua de me tyranniser pendant que je me battais contre mes larmes et me maudissais de ma faiblesse et de ma timidité. Car c'était bien ce qui m'empêchais de répondre à Louis.

Comme ma mère avait remarqué que j'avais passé une bonne journée il y a quelques jours, elle comprit que les problèmes revenaient. Forcement, elle essaya de me poser des questions, mais je me fermais comme une huitre. Cette journée venait de raviver des plaies qui commençaient tout juste à cicatriser. Plus que tout, aujourd'hui, je regrettais de ne pas avoir de portable. Ma mère n'avait jamais jugé bon de m'en acheter un, et je n'avais jamais vraiment insisté pour en obtenir un. Mais je pense qu'il devenait urgent d'en posséder un. Il suffisait de voir ce que je ressentais, le besoin que j'avais d'entendre Zayn, d'entendre sa voix, et ses paroles rassurantes. Je ne sais pas comment il avait fait, mais il était entré dans ma vie comme une tornade, à la différence qu'il n'a pas tout foutu en l'air. Au contraire, il a fait le ménage, et a su soigner des plaies qui étaient là depuis trop longtemps.  
Allongé sur mon lit, j'espérais que son rhume se termine rapidement. Ça ne faisait qu'un jour que je ne l'avais pas vu, mais j'avais besoin de sa présence comme on avait besoin d'air. C'est sur ces dernières pensées que j'ai finit par m'endormir.

Bordel ! Je me réveillai en sursaut, comprenant tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je regardai mon réveil. Le cadran clignotait à une heure qui n'était définitivement pas la bonne. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne fait pas jour à trois heures du matin... Donc... Mon cerveau se mit rapidement en marche. Je suis en retard ! J'expulsai ma couette, la balançant sur le sol. Deux minutes plus tard, j'avais choisit mes vêtements et j'étais sous la douche. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, j'étais habillé, et je courrais comme un dératé pour arriver au lycée. En plus, je mourais de fin. Je courrais toujours, lorsque j'aperçu une silhouette... Je ne mis pas longtemps à la reconnaitre... Louis. Il s'était donc mis lui aussi en retard, dans le seul but de me martyriser une nouvelle fois. Bon, et bien puisque je n'avais pas le choix... Je remis mon sac bien sur mes épaules et m'approchai de mon nouveau cauchemar.  
Un sourire sadique s'installa sur son visage, et je sentis que j'allais passer un mauvais moment.

"**Tiens, tiens, l'irlandais...**  
**- Qu'est... Que...**  
**- Essaye pas de parler, ça ne sert à rien,** me dit durement Louis."

Je me détestais de bégayer par timidité. Car c'était bien ce que c'était. Je n'avais pas peur de Louis, du moins, pas vraiment. Mais tous mes tortionnaires depuis ma sixième avaient apparenté le fait que je ne pouvais affiler deux mots sans bafouiller à de la peur. Du coup, ils m'emmerdaient deux fois plus. Revenons à l'instant présent.  
Louis m'avait attrapé par le col, et m'avait trainé jusque dans un coin sombre du lycée. Sans aucune précaution, il me balança contre le mur et je me cognai la tête avec violence. Ma vision se fit floue pendant un instant. Instant où Louis commença à me frapper de ses poings et de ses pieds. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était le sol sous moi et... Et le sang qui s'écoulait de mon front. Génial... Mon coup à la tête avait été un peu plus violent que ce que je pensais. Sans vouloir être méchant envers Louis, il n'est pas le type qui tape le plus fort. Ou alors mon corps s'est endurci, mais je ne sens plus rien.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté au sol, à essayer de me protéger, mais Louis est finalement partit.  
J'ai attendu quelques instants avant de me relever avec difficulté. Toutes mes articulations grinçaient, mais finalement, je réussis à m'adosser contre le mur.  
Doucement, j'entamais un premier pas, puis un second. Je regardai l'heure sur une des horloges mise dans le lycée. 9h45. Ça ne servait plus à rien que j'aille en cours maintenant, alors je me dirigeai vers les toilettes plus lentement que ma grand-mère. Dans le miroir, je regardai mon reflet. Pathétique. Du sang coulait de mon front, et j'avais le visage maculé de poussière. Je ne regardai même pas l'état de mes vêtements. Plus que sept mois à tenir. Je me passai un coup d'eau sur le visage, essayant d'effacer les traces du passage de Louis. J'étais déjà un peu plus présentable, mais la marque des coups commençait à se voir... Tant pis, je devrais faire avec.  
Puisqu'il me restait encore un peu de temps, j'allais chercher un mot de retard à la vie scolaire. Le motif : une panne de réveil. Ce qui d'une certaine manière était vrai, puis je remontais à la salle de cours. Je m'appuyai contre un mur et attendis que la sonnerie retentisse, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Zayn fût bien évidement le premier à sortir, et il me remarqua tout de suite. Il remarqua aussi dans quel état j'étais, et il changea d'humeur en l'espace de quelques secondes. À la place de la joie, la colère s'affichait maintenant sur son visage.

"**Qui t'a fait ça ?** me dit-il dangereusement en s'approchant à grands pas de moi.  
- **Euh... Je...**  
**- Niall. Ta timidité est très mignonne en temps normal, mais là, je suis vraiment énervé. Donc sors-moi qui est le connard qui t'a mis dans cet état.**  
**- Louis,** murmurais-je lâchement.  
- **Je vais lui faire la peau !**, rugit Zayn".

Je le suivis rapidement.

"**Non ! Zayn, attends !**"

Mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de rendre la pareille à Louis. Il marcha rapidement dans tout le lycée, jusqu'à arriver au lieu habituel de mon tortionnaire et de sa bande. Louis ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre la rage de Zayn, et ma présence quelques pas derrière lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur, et il recula.  
Zayn allait plus vite que lui, et le choppa à la gorge. Il le poussa jusqu'à le coller jusqu'au mur.

"**Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en prendre à lui,** murmura Zayn tout près du visage de Louis.  
- **Ce n'est -**  
**- Ne me mens pas !** cria mon défenseur en le frappant contre le mur. **Je ne suis pas con Louis. Je me souviens encore de la fille de l'année dernière. Tu sais, celle que tu as violé, puis balancé comme si de rien n'étais. Tu l'as insulté, tu l'as brisé, et tu sais comment tout ça a fini ? Allez, je suis sûr que tu t'en souviens.** Louis était terrifié, et moi, j'étais pétrifié des révélations de Zayn. **Non ? Cette fille s'est suicidée. Une balle dans la tête. Arme que tu lui avais donnée. Et tu sais qui était cette fille ? La meilleure amie de ma sœur ! Oui, tu sais, la petite brune. Celle que tu veux sauter comme toutes les autres. Ma sœur s'est tailladé les veines, à faillit crever plus d'une fois parce que plus personne n'était là pour l'écouter. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as violé cette fille l'an dernier.**  
**- Je -**  
**- Tu vas me dire que tu es désolé ?** Ricana Zayn, de la haine dans la voix. **Tu ne l'es pas. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ta putain de vie. Ta putain de vie, et les putains de filles que tu baises. Alors maintenant, tu vas laisser Niall tranquille. Parce que, si tu ne le fais pas, je reviendrai, et je te couperai ces couilles qui te servent tant,** annonça Zayn en serrant trop fort les testicules de Louis qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. **Tu sais que j'en suis capable. N'oublie pas d'où je viens Louis.**"

Zayn lâcha enfin Louis, et celui ci s'effondra au sol en se tenant les parties. Je le regardais abasourdis. Zayn me rendait le regard, légèrement essoufflé, et de la peur dans le regard. Il avait peur que je ne veuille plus m'approcher de lui, que j'en ai peur, mais non... En fait... Mon cœur débordait d'amour pour lui. Je lui fis un léger sourire rassurant, et il marcha à pas vifs vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras, soulagé. Je le sentais trembler contre moi, et je refermai mes bras autour de lui. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, et je lui caressai gentiment le dos.

"**Je déteste faire ça,** murmura Zayn contre moi."

Je le serrai encore plus fort, pour essayer de le réconforter. La sonnerie finit par raisonner à nouveau, mettant fin à notre étreinte et à la pause de 10h. Zayn ne parla pas beaucoup le reste de la journée, mais il ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle non plus. Bizarrement, j'en étais heureux. Mais j'avais comprit depuis ce matin que j'étais irréversiblement tombé amoureux de Zayn.  
La fin des cours venus, je suivis Zayn. Il m'avait demandé, dans l'une de ses rares paroles de la journée, de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui.  
Il me présenta rapidement à sa famille présente, puis alla chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, me laissant seul avec ses sœurs et sa mère. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, avec ce qu'il semblait être un portable en main.

"**M'man, je donne mon vieux portable. J'en ai plus besoin et lui oui.**  
**- D'accord mon chéri, tu fais comme tu veux.**  
**- Merci.**"

Zayn se retourna vers moi.

"**Tiens. Prends-le. J'ai mis mon numéro et celui de Perrie dedans. Rajoute ceux que tu veux dedans, il est à toi.**  
**- Euh... Merci,** le remerciai-je timidement, pour ne pas changer.  
- **De rien.**"

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi, et avant de me laisser rentrer, il me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, puis il me lâcha et resta devant ma maison jusqu'à ce que je sois rentré.  
Comme chaque jour, je n'échappai pas au contrôle de ma mère, qui remarqua bien que j'avais été battu aujourd'hui, mais elle vit aussi que quelque chose de bien s'était passé. Je n'ai pas osé lui parler de Zayn et de la confrontation qu'il a eue avec Louis pour me défendre. Par contre, je lui ai parlé du téléphone. Elle me répondit qu'elle avait justement l'intention de m'en acheter un, mais que finalement, ça tombait bien.  
Puis je montai dans ma chambre, et je me jetai sur mon lit. Je restai quelques instants à ne rien faire avant de décider de sortir le portable de ma poche.  
C'était un des premiers modèles tactiles, les incassables. Je le déverrouillai, et me dépatouillai pour ajouter des numéros à ma liste de contacts. Je fouillai dans la galerie d'image, et je trouvai plusieurs photos de Zayn et de Perrie. Ils prenaient souvent la pose devant divers monuments, ou juste devant un ciné. Il y avait aussi quelques photos des sœurs de Zayn. Je finis par trouver une photo de Zayn tout seul, et je le mis en fond d'écran. Je décidai ensuite d'envoyer un SMS à Zayn.

"DE : Niall  
A : Zayn  
Merci pour le portable. :) Ma mère était contente.  
DE : Zayn  
A : Niall  
Ce n'est pas pour ta mère que je te l'ai donné.

DE : Niall  
A : Zayn  
Je sais, désolé. C'est juste qu'elle voulait m'en acheter un aussi, et que tu m'as passé le tien donc elle n'a pas besoin de m'en acheter un...

DE : Zayn  
A : Niall  
Ouais :)

DE : Niall  
A : Zayn  
Pourquoi tu m'as donné ce portable au fait ?

DE : Zayn  
A : Niall  
Après ce que Louis t'as fait subir, je me suis dit que ce serait bien si tu pouvais nous contacter, moi ou Perrie dès que tu avais besoin d'aide. Mais tu peux aussi nous parler même quand tu n'as pas besoin de nous.

DE : Niall  
A : Zayn  
Comme là quoi. ^^

DE : Zayn  
A : Niall  
Ouais. "

Je restai discuter longtemps comme ça avec Zayn.

Un nouveau mois passa. Je m'étais considérablement rapproché de Zayn. Tellement que tout le monde doutais que nous nous connaissions seulement depuis deux mois. J'étais toujours autant amoureux de Zayn, sinon plus, et je commençais à avoir vraiment besoin de lui avouer mes sentiments. Au début, je comptais le faire le jour de la St Valentin, mais finalement, c'est beaucoup trop loin. Donc... Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire.  
Je ne peux pas le faire par SMS, il a dit qu'il détestait ça. Je ne peux pas le lui dire directement non plus, vu que je ne peux pas aligner deux mots sans cafouiller. Donc... Il faut que je trouve un moyen détourné. Mais lequel ? Je crois que je vais devoir demander conseil à ma mère. Et autant le faire maintenant.  
Je descendis les escaliers, et arrivai dans la cuisine. Ma mère y était toujours.

"**Hum... Maman ?** L'appelai-je doucement.  
- **Oui mon chéri ?** dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.  
- **J'aurais besoin d'un conseil en fait.**  
**- Bien sûr.**  
**- En fait... Je voudrais dire à quelqu'un que je l'aime, mais je ne sais pas comment faire...**  
**- Dis le lui en face.**  
**- Je ne peux pas, je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots autre que devant toi, Zayn et Perrie.**  
**- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est à Zayn que tu parles.**  
**- Mais c'est à Zayn que je vais parler !** Répondis-je un peu fort.  
- **Ah oui... Il est où le problème alors ?**  
**- Je ne pourrai jamais le lui dire...**  
**- Écris-le alors,** me proposa ma mère.  
- **J'n'assumerai pas de lui donner la lettre.**  
**- Alors... Organise un rendez-vous.**  
**- Je -**  
**- Non, attends. Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout,** me pria ma mère. **Tu fais par exemple un piquenique. Tu organise tout. Repas, lieu, ambiance, et tu lui dis de venir à l'endroit. Toi, tu te caches je ne sais pas où. S'il te cherche, c'est gagné, sinon, tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, mais toi, tu as fait une déclaration indirecte et c'est bon.**  
**- Euh... Mais comment je vais faire ça, moi ?"**

Ma mère garda un instant de silence.

"**Tu sais le bois à quelques kilomètres de la ville.**  
**- Ouais, et ?**  
**- Et une collègue m'a parlé d'une clairière au milieu du bois. Il faut la chercher un peu, mais il parait que le lieu est magnifique.**  
**- Ok, je prends.**  
**- Pour la nourriture, je crois que tu aimes suffisamment ça pour pouvoir cuisiner de bons plats. Tu n'auras plus qu'à donner rendez-vous à ton cher et tendre.**  
** - Te fous pas de moi maman !** Boudais-je.  
- **C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir trouvé une solution ?**  
**- Excuse-moi, maman."**

Je me levai de ma chaise et allai embrasser ma mère sur la joue puis je montai dans ma chambre. Je sautai directement sur mon ordi. Je regardai toutes les recettes de piqueniques romantiques et tout... Enfin, en attendant, je devrais jouer la comédie, faire comme si je n'étais pas du tout amoureux de Zayn, comme si je ne cherchais pas son regard, son contact, faire comme si je ne voulais pas que tous ses rires et tous ses sourires me soient adressés. Et le week-end prochain, je lui déclarerai ma flamme.  
Je décidai de tout de même faire une lettre. Je la poserai sur la nappe, et avec de la chance il ne partira pas en courant après l'avoir lu.

La semaine passa, et plus le samedi approchait, plus je stressais, et plus je me comportais bizarrement avec Zayn.

Le vendredi soir, je lui donnai rendez-vous dans la clairière. Il connaissait le lieu, et je commençai les préparatifs. Je préparai les sandwichs qui constitueraient le menu, je pris aussi les boissons préférées de Zayn, puis je montai me préparer. Une bonne douche, dix changements de tenues avant d'en trouver une de correcte, puis je réécris une nouvelle fois la lettre pour Zayn. Elle n'était jamais assez bien écrite, puis finalement, je dus partir sous peine d'être en retard et de ne pas avoir le temps de préparer l'endroit.  
Je pris le bus pour aller jusqu'au bois, puis je marchai pour arriver dans la clairière. Heureusement qu'il faisait plutôt froid, sinon le coin aurait été infesté de couples. Je plaçai la nappe sur le sol, le panier rempli de nourriture sur la nappe, la lettre bien en évidence sous un caillou, et j'allai me cacher derrière un arbre. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Zayn avait coutume d'être en retard, mais étrangement, il arriva à l'heure cette fois ci. De ma cachette, je pouvais voir son air surpris face à l'absence de quelqu'un. Il s'approcha presque timidement de la nappe, et je vis clairement ses sourcils se relever en deux points d'interrogation lorsqu'il vit la lettre, avec son nom marqué dessus. Encore debout, il s'agenouilla pour la prendre, et se releva à nouveau. Précautionneusement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et resta figé face à la lettre. Il avait reconnu mon écriture... Malgré tout, il commença à lire la lettre. Dans ma tête, je pouvais encore me voir coucher les mots sur papier.

"_Chez Zayn,_  
_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'annoncer ça... Il y a quelques temps, en fait dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu serais différent des autres... Et puis, tu m'as protégé de Louis... Tu es le premier à me protéger, le premier qui ait pris des risques pour moi... Je ne comprenais pas encore ce qui se passait en moi, mais j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. Et puis, tu m'as inclus dans ton groupe. Tu es devenu mon ami, et Perrie aussi..._  
_Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le jour où tu as été absent, tu ne dois sûrement pas t'en souvenir, mais tu avais un rhume... Et bien ce jour là, Louis à profité de ton absence. Il a passé son temps à m'insulter, à me blesser en me faisant tomber... J'avais l'impression de retourner dans le passé. Il brisait ce que toi, tu commençais à réparer dans mon cœur... Le soir, je voulais vraiment te parler. C'est là que j'ai commencé à me questionner... Qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour toi ? Juste de l'amitié ? Une très forte amitié ? Ou autre chose ? Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus authentique, mais aussi de plus dangereux._  
_C'est le lendemain que tout s'est vérifié. Tu m'as défendu, et c'est idiot, mais j'ai eu peur pour toi... Si le proviseur ou un prof était passé à ce moment là, tu aurais été convoqué, peut-être viré... Et puis tu es revenu vers moi, tes yeux pleins de peur que je te fuis maintenant... Mais je t'ai accepté comme tu étais parce que toi aussi tu m'avais accepté. Moi et ma timidité maladive, moi et ma faiblesse, moi tout en entier... Puis tu es venu te blottir dans mes bras, je te sentais trembler contre moi du trop plein d'émotions qui t'avaient traversé... C'est là que j'ai su ce que je ressentais pour toi._  
_De l'amour. Je t'aimais, et je t'aime Zayn._  
_Peut être es-tu homophobe, peut être trouves-tu ça répugnant mais je devais te le dire... Même si maintenant, tu te comporteras comme Louis... Tu comprendras à quel point je suis répugnant et que personne ne peut réellement m'accepter._  
_Je t'aime._  
_Je t'aime._"

Zayn finissait de lire la lettre, en même temps que je finissais de me la répéter. J'en ai honte maintenant. Elle est vraiment pathétique... Il releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
Eh merde... C'est le moment où il part en courant maintenant.  
Zayn regarda autour de lui. Il devait me chercher, mais je n'osais pas bouger de derrière mon arbre. Je tremblais de peur. Je ne voulais pas le confronter, ça serait trop dur pour moi...

"**Niall,** m'appela-t-il d'une voix éraillée par des larmes contenues. **Niall, sors de ta cachette**." m'appela-t-il à nouveau.

Je fermai les yeux, tremblant. "C'est le moment d'être courageux Niall. Bouge ton cul de derrière ce tronc." J'ordonnai à une de mes jambes de bouger, et constatant qu'elle supportait mon poids, je déplaçai la deuxième. Pas après pas, je finis par sortir de derrière ma cachette.  
Zayn me vit tout de suite, et leva ses yeux ambrés vers moi.

"**Bordel, Niall..."** murmura-t-il en s'approchant vers moi.

Je stoppai tous mouvements alors que l'homme que j'aimais marchait vers moi. Zayn finit par s'arrêter devant moi. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques instants.

"**Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?**" chuchota-t-il fébrilement.

J'acquiesçai doucement, et il boucla le dernier pas qui nous séparait. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de mes épaules, et par automatisme, je lui rendis l'étreinte, nouant mes mains sur son dos.  
Comme mardi dernier, Zayn tremblait contre moi, mais pas pour les mêmes émotions. Du moins, je l'espérais. Il finit par se décoller légèrement et colla son front au mien. Son regard se plongea dans le mien, et je pouvais observer ses yeux pétiller de... bonheur ?

"**Niall... Si tu savais... Je...**"

Zayn n'arrivait visiblement pas à dire ce qu'il voulait me dire... Alors il me le dit par geste. Il remonta ses mains jusque sur ma tête et pivota légèrement la sienne. Puis il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvris grand les yeux de surprise avant de les fermer.  
C'était mieux que dans mes rêves. Ses lèvres douces, et légèrement pulpeuses se mouvaient doucement sur les miennes, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de répondre au baiser.  
Il se détacha finalement de moi, et yeux dans les yeux me chuchota : "**Moi aussi, je t'aime.**"


End file.
